


New Tradition

by wematch



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Simon and Baz go camping.





	New Tradition

The woods remind me of Baz. That’s why I dragged him to go camping with me this weekend. I didn’t tell him exactly why I wanted to come here, but I think we both needed some time to relax. Just the two of us away from everything.

The campsite we’re at has a river nearby, and as soon as we finish setting the tent up, I ran in that direction with Baz following behind.

I roll my jeans up and step into the water. It’s cold, but not freezing. I can feel the sun on my face so I decide to close my eyes. I can hear the water slowly moving and Baz getting closer to where I am.

When I open my eyes a few moments later I look at Baz. He looks so beautiful with a lazy smile on his face, hair slowly moving with the breeze. He’s looking at me deep in thought and all I can think of is that I want to kiss him right now.

I decide to splash him lightly with the water to get his attention. He’s too quick with his vampire reflexes that he takes a step back and avoids most of the water.

“Get in here, Baz.” I tell him with a smile.

He scoffs. “No way, that water is freezing.”

“Just come here; I need to do something.”

He raises one eyebrow at me then. “Do what? You’re not throwing me into the water! I’ll fight you!”

I can’t help but grin at him. I will throw him into the water _later_.

“Just come here Baz; I want to kiss you,” I tell him softly.

So he does.

**

We’re sitting against a tree trunk near the fire. Baz is sitting between my legs, and I have my arms around him. We’ve been watching the stars for a while now, and it’s another thing that reminds me of him. Of us. How I shared my magic with him and how we travelled together to the stars.

Two years ago after I realized how much Baz meant to me, I decided to never let him go. We’ve spent almost everyday together since then, and I’ve never been more happy in my life. Crowley, I was so clueless back then, but for some reason things turned out okay for us.

It’s getting quite cold now that the fire Baz made is dying. I put the blanket around us to keep us warm and tighten my hold on him to bring him closer to me. He lets his head fall back to my shoulder.

“Simon… I’m glad we came here,” he tells me.

“Yeah? Maybe we can come back here again.” I’m so happy to have Baz here with me. I hope we can come here more often.

“I’d like that,” he adds, and I can feel a small smile forming on my face.

 


End file.
